


Les liens infinis de Naruto

by Andromeda_Isan



Series: Les Chroniques de la fratrie Uzumaki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Senju Tobirama, Multi, Reanimated Tobirama Senju, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Mikoto Lives, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Isan/pseuds/Andromeda_Isan
Summary: La fratrie Uzumaki n'as pas eu une vie facile, mais un soir tout ce qu'ils avaient fini chambouler de la meilleurs des façons.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Les Chroniques de la fratrie Uzumaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879807





	Les liens infinis de Naruto

Descriptions

Dialogues

_des pensées_

**Dialogue Biju**

_ **Pensées Biju** _

**Convocation de** **dialogue** ****

_**Convocation des Pensées** _

_ Jutsu _

* * *

Dans un appartement minable situé dans le quartier chaud de Konohagakure no Sato un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus turquoise de sept ans regarde le ciel étoilé quand tout à coup surgit une étoile filante.

_-Chère étoile s'il te plaît réalise mon souhait, je demande pas grand choisi juste une famille pour Obito, Tina, Arashi, Yoake et moi. On se sent tellement seul sans personne pour nous guider et nous encouragé._

Sans le savoir le souhait teinté de tristesse et un peu d'espoir du jeune garçon toucha l'étoile qui pour le satisfaire concéda une ressuscité d'un membre de sa famille son arrière grand-père.

* * *

Tour du Hokage.

-Sandaime-sama!

-Rapport Fujiko!

-Hai, nous avons détecté une énorme pression qui se concentre dans le cimetière, les Anbus Tiger, Eagle et Dog sont aller vérifier et demandent votre présence sur les lieux à proximité de la pierre commémorative.

-Merci, tu peux aller te reposer, il n'est pas sage pour une femme enceinte de deux mois de subir autant de stress.

-JE ...

Sans laissé de temps à sa subordonné le  troisième Hokage se dirigea vers la pierre en se posant des questions sur ce qui pourrait bien ce passer. Une fois arriver sur les lieux il remarqua que l'air était gorgé de chakra à seulement trois mètre de la pierre Tiger viens bloquer le passage au vieil Hokage.

_Tenzo?

_Ne faite pas un pas de plus Hokage-sama. Shisui-san transporte Kakashi-senpai à l'hôpital car il a voulu s'approcher à moins de deux mètres et demi de la pierre, malgré mon insistance.

Tout à coup la zone fût remplie de lumière qui disparut sans laisser de trace, quand les deux ninja ouvrirent les yeux il virent devant eux le corps du Nindaime Hokage dans toute sa gloire.

_-Qui aurait pensé que Tobirama sensei serait aussi sexy, même un homme ne peux rester de marbre face à un corps aussi magnifique._

_-JE ... Et merde mais que ce qui t'arrive Tenzo, admirateur san vergogne le corps du Nindaime qui se trouve être un membre de mon clan, mon séjour chez Danzo m'a vraiment chamboulé le cerveau._

-Tenzo dit à Shisui de ramener Isan et des vêtements de rechange.

-Tout de suite.

Tenzo / Tiger s'éloigna pour avoir exécuter les ordres reçus. Pendant que le Sandaime continuait à lorgner sur son ancien professeur, il ne remarqua pas que se dernier commençais à se réveiller.

_-Ugh ma tête, note à moi même ne plus jamais suivre Hashirama et Madara dans un concours de boissons. Merde je fais quoi nu ici, et c'est qui le con qui me mate... UN VIEUX CHNOQUE._

_Mes yeux sont en haut!

-Sen ... Sensei! JE ... suis vraiment désolé.

-Saru? Tu as vieilli.

\- Oui, cela fait quarante trois ans depuis votre mission suicide contre les frères d'or et d'argent.

-Les années ne t'ont pas épargner d'après ce que je peux voir.

-Sandaime-sama ils arrivent dans dix minutes.

-Merci Tenzo, au fait Tobirama sensei voici Tenzo Senju votre cousin neuf fois retirer si je m'abuse.

-Quinze fois Sandaime-sama, un plaisir de vous rencontrer Nindaime-sama.

-Tobirama va bien nous somme du même clan après tout.

Suite à ces mots l'air entre les trois devient très tendu, Tenzo était dans un état de panique et de peur tandis que le Sandaime ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Saru?

-En faite Tobirama-sama il ne reste plus que neuf Senju.

-QUOI! Saru explication maintenant!

-Après votre mort il y a eu deux autres guerres et Iwagakure no Sato envoyé des assassin sur le clan Senju.

-Cela n'explique pas tout.

-Je tiens à préciser que ce sont surtout des femmes qui sont nées durant cette période et elles se sont marier en dehors du clan Tobirama-sama.

-Alors je n'ai pas de descendants.

-Vous en avez Sensei, mais je vous en dirais plus dans mon bureau.

-Signatures en approche.

-Cela doit être Shisui et Isan, Sensei.

Une fois que les deux sont arrivés Isan se précipita vers le deuxième Hokage pour contrôler que tout allait bien, ce qui fût le cas, après que Tobirama se soit changer, ils partent en direction du bureau du Hokage, où Isan ordonna gentiment au kage revenue à la vie récemment de ne pas faire trop d'effort physique.

-Explications Saru maintenant. Et vous autres sortez.

-En faite Sensei; Tenzo, Shisui, Isan et Kakashi qui manque sont au courant. Isan est en charge d'eux en ce qui concerne leur santé, et les trois autres sont leurs gardes Anbus.

-Si vous permettez Sandaime-sama, je me dois de vous laissez, car Dolphin est la seule à les surveiller.

-Bien Shisui, et ne prend pas de retard Eagle.

_Je vais aussi y aller Hokage-sama, on ne peux pas laisser les deux sans surveillance.

Après le départ de Tiger, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devient extrêmement tendue aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau aiguisé pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que Isan décide de briser la silence.

-Vos arrières petits-enfants sont au nombre de cinq; Naruto, Obito, Tina, Arashi et Yoake. Et par la loi qui a été mise en place par ces vieux cons d'ancien personne n'est autoriser à les adopter, ma cousine Uchiha Mikoto a tenté de s'occuper d'eux en tant que marraine sauf que la sous merde qu'est Danzo c'est interposée. Et depuis se jour il s'efforce a pourrir la vie du clan Uchiha, et il a déjà insinué que mon _Sharingan_ l’intéresse.

-Ce sont de graves accusations que vous faîtes là Uchiha-san. Avez vous de quoi prouver vos dire?

-Il le peut Sensei, de tous les membres du clan Uchiha le _Sharingan_ d'Isan est le plus puissant, car il lui permet de s'approprier les souvenirs de ceux qui croisent sont regard.

-Je théorise que cela te donne la capacité de copier tous les jutsus et Kekkai Genkai de tes adversaires non?

-Oui, bien que je m'en passerais volontiers.

_Sensei je vais vous donner les documents qui attestent qu'ils sont vos arrières-petits enfants. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu arriver, mais je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi les vivants.

-Je voudrais juste savoir se qui est arriver à leurs parents.

-Dans ce cas il vaux mieux que je vous envois directement voir les événements Nindaime-sama.

-Quoi?

Avant que Tobirama puisse répliquer Isan le regarda droit dans les yeux et activa son _Mangekyo Sharingan_ pour piger le Second Hokage dans le _Tsukuyomi_ , pour ainsi éviter de parler de la tragédie qui brisa bon nombre d'esprits fort. Pendant quinze minutes si on se serait donné la peine de regarder à l’intérieur du bureau il serait possible de voir le Second Hokage évanoui sur le sol dans une position pas très confortable. Après se laps de temps Tobirama se releva avec difficulté n'aient jamais subi un genjutsu aussi intense.

-Merde, si je met la main sur cet homme je vais m'assurer de le torturer bien longtemps pour venger la douleur qu'il a fait subir à ma famille. Je le promet entant que Nindaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. Maintenant pour mes petit enfants!

-Sensei, il serait préférable pour vous de les rencontrer demain matin.

-Saru, tu ose...

-Nindaime-sama, il est deux heures du matin a cette heure ci, ils sont en train de dormir.

-Bien, mais il viendront vivre avec moi. C'est non négociable, et si Danzo tente quoi que ce soit je m'assure de le détruire pour de bon. Au fait compte tu élire un autre Hokage à ta place Saru.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit il est hors de question que je prenne le poste Sandaime-sama.

-Maintenant que vous le dîtes, celui a qui j'ai pensé viens tout juste de refuser.

-Je suis encore trop jeune et vous le savez, je viens juste de faire dix-neuf et si vous voulez vraiment quelqu'un choisissez Shisui, il a toujours voulu le devenir.

_Au pire je pourrais reprendre le poste.

-Vraiment Sensei!?

-Contrairement à toi et à Hashirama j'ai plutôt bien aimé faire la paperasse.

-Alors vous êtes le seul même Minato-sensei en avait horreur.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. Isan jouera un rôle important dans l'integralité de cette histoire. Aussi voici la liste de tous les clans de Konoha et leur capacité dans cette histoire: Amburame(Kikaichû); Akimichi(Baika no Jutsu); Hatake(...); Hyûga(Byakugan);Inuzuka(Ninken); Kurama(Genjutsu Kurama); Lee(Hachimon); Nara(Kagemane no Jutsu); Sarutobi(...); Senju(Mokuton); Shimura(...); Uzumaki(Kongô Fusa/Fuinjutsu); Uchiwa(Sharingan/Enton); Yamanaka(Shintenshin no Jutsu); Yumiwa(Jikangan/Choetsugan); Namaka(Ryosei guyu); Washi(Hariton); Namikaze(Hikariton); Mizu(Jikan kūkan sōsa); Ishiyama(Terekineshisu)


End file.
